


Out There A Lonely Girl Can Drown

by Hotaru10join



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Eye Fetish, Eye Licking, F/M, Fetish, Hand & Finger Kink, Oculolinctus, Out of Character, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:22:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24470515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotaru10join/pseuds/Hotaru10join
Summary: Hitomi fantasizes about her crush, Fubuki.
Relationships: Tenjouin Fubuki | Atticus Rhodes/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Out There A Lonely Girl Can Drown

**Author's Note:**

> I remember there being more actual eye licking.

The girl walked into her dorm room. It was a mess, she had her clothing thrown all over the floor, garbage piling up in her wastebasket and stacks and balls of paper that were failed novels. The brunette sighed as she took off the heeled boots she had to wear.  
  
She looked at her feet, they weren't bleeding like the last time she wore them, which was good. She blushed as she thought about Fubuki who had looked her way, she doubted that he was looking at her, but it had filled her with a happiness that showed on her childish face, a small smile was plastered on her face until she had returned to her dorm, and some people could practically see the tiny pink hearts that had surrounded Hitomi for those hours.  
  
She lied down on her soft bed; her soft body sank into the mattress beneath her. She then turned on her black iPod and selected a random song and closed her eyes.

* * *

  
It was mid-afternoon with the bright sun shining away in the bright blue sky; hardly a cloud was in sight. There was a gentle breeze that lightly brushed against the girl's skin. Her hazel eyes looked up at the sky and a bony hand shielded them from the sun's blinding rays. She smiled as she let out a relaxed sigh and took a deep breath, enjoying the fresh air. "Kiyomizu…"  
  
Hitomi blinked as she turned around, blushing as she realized who had called her. It was the most beautiful person in the world.  
  
Tenjouin Fubuki.  
  
"Ah! Tenjouin-san!"  
  
Fubuki flashed a smile at her, sitting down next to her, "Hope you don't mind."  
  
"N-no…"  
  
"Do you like me?"  
  
"Wh-what makes you think that?"  
  
"You're always staring at me…"  
  
Hitomi blushed heavily as she sat up, covering her bright red face. "Ummm…"  
  
Fubuki smiled again, moving towards her, his long fingers wrapping around her tiny wrists then pulled the hands away from her face. "Don't be shy. It bothers me when people are shy around me…"  
  
"Okay…"  
  
"So, do you like me?"  
  
"Maybe…"  
  
"What did I say about being shy?"  
  
"Sorry…."  
  
A wicked smile flashed across his face, his fingers brushing her dark hair out of her eyes before pulling off those glasses of hers. "Your eyes are nice; I can see why your name is Hitomi."  
  
"…Thank you."  
  
"I wanna look at them. Let me look at them."  
  
"Alright…" she mumbled, taking off her headband and putting it on again, so that it pushed her long bangs back. "Is that better?"  
  
Fubuki grinned, leaning in again, "Perfect." He whispered as he leaned in, gently grabbing her face. "So pretty, you shouldn't cover up your eyes."  
  
"Y-your eyes are very nice too…"  
  
"Thank you." he muttered, before pushing her onto her back and straddled her hips. "Hope you don't mind." He chirped shushing her as he lightly stroked her cheeks.  
  
"What're you doing, Tenjouin-san?"  
  
"Call me Fubuki. Or if you're going to go all honorific on me, add a –sama~ at the end of my name."  
  
"…Fubuki-sama."  
  
"Good girl."  
  
He leaned in, uncomfortably close, his breath hitting her wide eyes. Oh, what was he doing!? "So lovely, very, very lovely. Much better than Asuka's eyes, though hers are amazing, they're large and round and are a gorgeous shade of gold-honey."  
  
Hitomi swallowed, continuing to stare up at Fubuki, shifting slightly under his weight. "This part might be a little weird, but you're going to be a good girl and let me do this… right?"  
  
"…Okay."  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Y-yes, Fubuki-sama."  
  
"Good girl, you're doing fantastic. Now, don't kick or anything." Fubuki said in a low voice, his slender fingers touching Hitomi's eyes, making her blink, causing the brunet to pout. He stretched her painted eyelids open, giggling softly before leaning in again, his tongue darting out of his smiling mouth.  
  
"What're you doing!?"  
  
"Hitomi."  
  
She shivered, feeling cold breeze run over her skin as Fubuki gave her an icy stare. Her heart swelled at the sound of him calling her by her first name. "Sorry… Fubuki-sama."  
  
Another warm smile before he let go of her eyelids, switching to the next eye. "Your eye must feel weird; too bad I couldn't do anything with it. I'll do the other one." He chirped, stretching the other eye open, his hot breath making her want to blink.  
  
He giggled as he leaned in again, and slowly dragged his tongue across her eyeball, almost as if he were trying to savor the taste and feel of it. Hitomi squealed at the feeling, her body shifting underneath him wildly, before trying to shut her eye.  
  
"Nope, I'm not done yet, Hitomi. I told you to not kick or anything. Guess what you're doing right now."  
  
"It felt weird!"  
  
"I don't care, when I tell you do to something, I want you to do it. If you be a good girl, I'll do something nice for you? But you're not being very good right now are you?" he smiled wickedly at her, anger boiling underneath the soft cooing he gave her. "Now, are you going to be a good girl and let me enjoy you? You should be happy that I'm talking to you, let alone admiring your beautiful eyes."  
  
"Yes… I'll be good."  
  
Fubuki smiled, licking gently at the eye making sure that his tongue was able to go over all what was exposed. "They're so pretty, Hitomi. You're pretty. Not as pretty as some other girls here, but your eyes are probably the best."  
  
She wasn't sure if this was a compliment or not.  
  
"I'm moving onto the other one, since I wasn't able to taste that one." He muttered before releasing her eyes, giving her time to close them and gain their moisture back. After a minute, he told her to open her eyes; he then kept the one eye open and began to, what he called, love and admire her eye.  
  
Hitomi shivered, her breathing getting a little heavier and quicker with each little swift movement of her beloved's tongue. She whimpered when he had his tongue go purposely slow, as if to tease her and torture her with the strange foreign feeling on her eye. A few shuddering breaths escaped her lips as her hips bucked slightly, she cried out softly when he kissed her closed eyelids. Fubuki grinned, humming in delight at her delicious reaction to this.  
  
"Beautiful, you did so well Hitomi. I should return the favor." He said with a smile, climbing off of the shorter girl as he licked his lips. Hitomi sat up right, shutting her eyes as she waited for them to not feel so weird.  
  
"Fubuki-sama…"  
  
"What do you want me to do, Hitomi?"  
  
Hitomi swallowed, shifting her legs uncomfortably before keeping them closely together. Shutting her eyes as she tried to ignore how turned on she had gotten from his eye worshiping.  
  
"Hmm? Why are your legs like that? Is there something wrong? Should I have a look?"  
  
 _That fucker knows what's wrong._ She thought with a blush, before glaring up at him.  
  
"Such a nasty look from these eyes…. It's lovely…" Fubuki stated, moving closer to her, gently running his fingernails along her bare arm, "But… I'd rather have these…lovely, eyes… look at me with love. Love for me. And only me. Do you know what I'm talking about Hitomi?"  
  
Hitomi flushed, her heart dancing inside her ribcage as excitement and nervousness pulsed through her veins. "What are you getting at?"  
  
"I like you obviously, and your eyes are amazing… I want you. I want you to be mine, is that hard to understand? From the things I've heard… you've been making it obvious that you want to be mine too. Is that okay? I hope that's okay…" he whispered, his breath tickling the shell of her ear. He laughed softly, "Say that you love me Hitomi, say that I can do whatever I want with you. Say that I can love and cherish these eyes forever. That's all I want, I want you. I'm sure you want me, it's quite obvious."  
  
Hitomi kept silent, trying to ignore the fact that his fingers were playing with the hem of her blue skirt. "Well?"  
  
"…I'm… yours… Fubuki-sama."  
  
Fubuki's eyes flickered dangerously as he grinned, "You won't regret this. I promise." He whispered before grabbing her chin, forcing her to look at him in the eye again. He kissed her eyelids before planting a kiss on her lips.  
  
It was nice, to say the least. Hitomi shuddered in bliss, her heart throbbing inside of her chest, ecstasy pulsing through her veins and lightning bolts of happiness that made her heart sing more and more. Fubuki then pushed his tongue into her mouth, exploring it like he did with her eye though it didn't feel foreign and she didn't feel the need to squirm and flail around.  
  
Well, in discomfort anyway.  
  
She trembled as she felt heat pulse through her soft body. They pulled away, a string of saliva connecting their lips; her eyes were glazed over in lust and god knows what else.  
  
Fubuki couldn't help but smirk at the expression in her eyes, the string between them snapped as he kissed her eyelids again, slowly easing her onto her back again. "What do you want me to do, Hitomi?" He peppered her cheeks and eyelids with kisses, his fingernails tracing along her neck ever so slowly, making her eyes roll back in bliss. Shaky breaths fell from her mouth as the pads of his elegant fingers drew slow deliberate circles around the base of her sensitive neck.  
  
Her mouth went dry; a pained gasp escaped her at the feeling of his large palm slowly stroking the other side of her neck. Her painted toes curled inside her pointed boots; his beautiful hands continued to work her oh-so-sensitive neck. He chuckled wickedly at her desperate cries to stop; her hips squirmed, her legs shifted as her fingers twitched and gripped the grass beneath her.  
  
Hitomi gasped when she managed to reach for his hand, squeezing it tightly as she rolled him off of her. Her face flushed at the grin he flashed her; swallowing, she gently grabbed that one hand with both of hers; she nuzzled his hand with her cheek before kissing the back of it. Fubuki laughed softly, his cheeks flushing just a bit, not used to having his own hand kissed. Her lips curled into a small smile before peppering more kisses all over the back of his hand, then slowly kissing his way up the fingers.  
  
She moved his hand, so that his palm was facing her; she licked her lips before planting a kiss at the very middle of his palm. She pulled away, her heart fluttering in excitement as it pumped ecstasy through her veins at the fact that she was worshiping her beloved Fubuki's hands. They were as beautiful as she dreamed; his palms were large, his fingers were long and slender but not bony with large joints, his wrist was narrow, his fingertips were calloused but his hands were soft and smelled of citrus soaps and peach lotions.  
  
"Your hands are… beautiful," she gasped out in between kisses. Reluctantly she pulled her mouth away, her fingers traced over every major line and crease in his palm and fingers, and then moved onto the bluish veins on the back of his hand and wrist. "Much…more beautiful than I could ever imagine, Fubuki-sama. They're so soft… yet the fingertips are calloused… your cuticles are pushed back and aren't cracked or growing over your nails…" She shuddered, gently pressing her fingers into his palms and rubbing small circles over his joints.  
  
Fubuki shuddered, covering his smirking mouth with his free hand; he wasn't used to this sort of thing at all. It was nice, the hand worship; this must've been what some girls felt when he licked their eyes. The girl's words made him blush heavily; the excited gasps and coos passing through her lips was an obvious sign that she was enjoying this more than he would have.  
  
"Your nails are beautiful as well… they're trimmed so…nicely and they aren't cracked or anything…"  
  
"…Thank you."  
  
Hitomi smiled before flicking her tongue across the very tip of his middle finger, causing a shuddering breath to escape Fubuki. She took half of his finger into her mouth, her tongue pressing against the bottom and slowly rubbing back and forth.  
  
His eyes shut as he ran a hand through his hair; he swallowed, trying to push thoughts of putting something else into her mouth out of his head. He couldn't push her that far, even if he knew she was probably more than willing to do so. He had class after all.  
  
Her tongue curled around his finger as she began to suckle lightly around it, she closed her eyes in bliss as she did so. She slowly pushed the entire thing into her mouth before sliding her tongue along it, then in between the ring finger and the middle and then the middle finger and index finger. She pulled away, her lips making a pop noise, only to bring two fingers into her mouth and repeating the same actions.  
  
The way she was worshiping him, he had never had this done to him before and probably would never have happened in the future.  
  
She sighed happily, reluctantly pulling her lips away from his now dripping hand. Hitomi swallowed slowly, the short breaths that fell from her lips were ragged and quick, "D-do… whatever you want with me… P-please?"  
  
Fubuki grinned, "Are you sure?"  
  
The girl simply nodded in response, and with that he leaned in and…

* * *

  
  
Hitomi jolted up as she heard her alarm blare loudly; her hair was a complete mess, heavy pants fell from her dry lips and her heart pounded inside her chest. She let out a groan as she fell back, swearing to herself as she ignored how wet she was at the moment from such a dream.  
  
"I can't get any in real life and now I can't even dream about getting any… Way to cock-block me, Universe!" she shouted, screwing her eyes shut before she fell back asleep.


End file.
